Après le Bip Sonore
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Santana ne répond jamais à son portable quand elle a les mains occupées. C'est un principe de vie. Ce qui fait que sa boite vocale est toujours pleine de messages, plus variés les uns que les autres.


**_Reçu le 1 Septembre à 22 : 18_ ** : Sany, demain il parait qu'on a cours, tu le savais ? J'avais complètement oublié, tu pourras passer me prendre ? Rachel m'a demandé des nouvelles de Quinn aussi, et je … Oh je crois que t'es en train de m'appeler sur Skype. Ça ou mon ordi se met à trembler tout seul. Je vais aller voir !

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 3 Septembre à 23 : 45**_ : San … c'est Puck. J'ai – ah merde- j'ai un peu picolé et … écoutes, tu peux venir me chercher ? Au bar … chez Joe's, juste à côté du bowling. Je te raconterai.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 18 Septembre à 18 : 37**_ : Salut mon cœur, je sors juste de mon entrainement de motocross, je me demandais si tu – ah je vois ta voiture là-bas ! J'arrive San !

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 22 Septembre à 20 : 22**_ : Salut Santana, j'espère que je te dérange pas trop – apparemment oui parceque tu m'as pas répondu – c'est Artie. J'avais demandé à Rachel de te prévenir que la répétition en costume sera avancée d'une heure demain, mais il parait que tu l'as bloquée sur Facebook … En tous cas, dix-huit heures demain dans l'auditorium ! Bonne nuit.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 3 Octobre à 19 : 06** _ : Hey Tana, c'est ta diva préférée ! J'aurai dû me douter que tu répondrais pas, Britt m'avait dit qu'elle passait chez toi après les Cheerios … Je voulais savoir si vous diniez toujours à Breadsticks avec moi demain ? Embrasse ta blonde de ma part ! Ciao

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 10 Octobre à 00 : 45** _ : Bébé, tu m'aideras à décorer l'école demain avec les posters de Kurt ? J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, et je crois qu'ils sont super ! Rory a voulu m'aider mais comme je savais que tu serais pas trop contente, alors je l'ai envoyé acheter de la litière pour Lord T plutôt. Oh, il est tard ! Dors bien, ma Santana

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 20 Octobre à 22 : 25** _ : Sany c'est moi ! Je sais que tu manges chez ton Abuela, mais je voulais juste te dire que Cedes m'a dit que tout était prêt pour demain ! Je vais garder mon portable avec moi si tu veux me rappeler. Tu crois que je peux prendre un bain avec ?

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 22 Octobre à 15 : 55 :**_ San, j'ai réussi à extirper de Rachel ce qu'il s'était passé avec Finn hier – je vais le tuer cet abruti, je te promets ! Ecoute, je sais qu'on parle pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais toi et B, vous êtes mes meilleures amies. Toujours. Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, tu sais ? T'as fait pareil pour moi il y a deux ans après tout … Appelles moi quand tu veux.

 _ **R** ** _e_ çu le 22 Octobre à 16 : 32** _: Hey Tana, c'est Cedes. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veux te dire que je t'aime et que je suis là pour toi. Bonne nuit, ma belle.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 22 Octobre à 17 : 56**_ : Salut Santana, c'est Mike – et Tina ! – Tina est là aussi. Britt nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé … On voulait juste te dire qu'on est là pour toi si tu as besoin, d'accord ? A demain.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 22 Octobre à 18 : 03**_ : Santana, c'est Kurt. Finn m'a tout raconté en rentrant. Je ne vais pas l'excuser, je te rassure – Rachel est en train de lui crier dessus depuis une heure, je pense qu'il a compris la gravité de ce qu'il vient de faire. Ecoute, je veux pas te faire de long discours à te dire que tout ira bien, parceque tu sais comme moi que je peux pas te promettre ça. Je veux juste te dire que tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu peux m'appeler si tu veux, quand tu veux, et Blaine aussi. Passe une bonne nuit.

* * *

 ** _Reçu le 22 Octobre à 22 : 05_ :** San, c'est Puck. Je suis au courant. Appelle-moi.

* * *

 ** _Reçu le 23 Octobre à 00 : 10 :_** Je sais que tu viens de t'endormir San, j'espère que ça te réveillera pas. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Bonne nuit, mon ange.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 24 Octobre à 17 : 45**_ : Hmm Santana, c'est Finn. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne à qui tu veuilles parler en ce moment, mais euh … j'ai vu la pub. A la télé. Et euh … écoute, je sais que ça excuse pas tout, mais je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais pas que ça prenne ces proportions … J'espère que je te verrai à Glee demain.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 24 Octobre à 18 : 01**_ : San, où est-ce que t'es ? J'arrive te chercher mon coeur.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 27 Octobre à 21 : 25**_ : San, c'est Q. Je sais que c'est pas le moment pour toi, mais il faut vraiment que je te parle. C'est à propos de Rachel … Je crois que … Non, écoute, rappelle-moi. Ou viens chez-moi si tu peux.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 15 Novembre à 16 : 23** _ : Tana, ça y est j'ai l'idée parfaite pour les Sectionnals ! Sugar adore, il manque plus que ton avis et celui de Britt avant qu'on le propose à Shelby. Rappelle-moi avant demain !

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 30 Novembre à 17 : 49 :** _ Mija, c'est ta mère, tu sais celle qui t'a mis au monde il y a dix-sept ans ? Je sais que tu es très occupée avec ta petite amie, mais j'aimerai bien que tu répondes quand je t'appelle ! Je vais passer faire les courses en rentrant, je voulais savoir si Brittany voulait rester dîner avec nous ce soir, mais vu que tu ne réponds pas, je vais prendre ça pour un oui … Je rentre dans une heure. Et la porte de ta chambre a intérêt à être ouverte quand j'arrive !

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 10 Février à 16 :08** _ : Sanny ! Ashley t'attend pour faire son bonhomme de neige, où est-ce que tu es ? Oublie pas que c'est notre fête dans quatre jours … Hâte de voir, bébé.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 12 Mars à 15 :47** :_ Santana, ici Rachel Berry au téléphone. J'ai eu ton numéro grâce à Quinn, qui me l'a gracieusement passé après que j'insiste auprès d'elle des heures durant – je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant de secrets ? Tout cela pour te signifier qu'il est essentiel que tu viennes à la répétition facultative de samedi prochain Santana, essentiel ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais réussir à produire un solo de bonne qualité aux prochaines Regionals si je n'ai pas mes chœurs pour me soutenir derrière – et tu sais aussi bien que moi l'importance capitale qu'a un solo correctement effectué en ouverture d'un numéro, pour envoyer la puissance vocale qui servira de tremplin à nos deux autres numéros qui suivront ! N'oublie pas que le Glee Club repose sur l'entraide et le soutien mutuel, et si vous n'êtes pas derrière moi à harmoniser tous ensemble, pour faire ressortir toute l'émotion brute et pure qu'il sortira au moment où j'entamerai le dernier couplet de The Power of Love, avec une facilité qui ferait pâlir d'envie Céline elle-même bien sûr, comment veux-tu que le public nous ovationne comme il se doit, et que le jury, impressionné par une telle prestation, ne nous envoie pas directement en Nationales ? Je te rappelle qu'il est essentiel pour moi d'obtenir le titre de Champion cette année pour mon admission à la NYADA – mon curriculum vitae qui est déjà excellent serait bien plus complet avec un titre National sous la ceinture, et dois-je te rappeler que - _**Le message vocal a dépassé trois minutes de longueur et a été sectionné. Nous nous excusons de la gêne occasionnée.**_

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 18 Mars à 18 : 45** _ : Hey Tana, je sais que tu es au restaurant avec Britt ce soir, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous voir. J'ai fait une bêtise avec Sam hier, une grosse bêtise. Shane a rompu avec moi et je … je sais pas quoi faire. Tu peux me rappeler tout à l'heure ? Ou vous pouvez passer à la maison en rentrant, c'est pareil. Bisous les filles.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 23 Mars à 18 : 23** _ : Sanny, Lord Tubbington est revenu de sa fugue ! J'étais dans le jardin en train de jouer avec Ashley quand on a entendu un grand bruit de voiture qui freinait très fort devant la porte, et quand on est allées voir il était là ! Je voudrai lui organiser une fête de retour, tu penses que tu pourras passer quand tu seras rentrée de ton rendez-vous ? A tout à l'heure !

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 4 Avril à 23 :36 :**_ Salut Santana, c'est Dave … Karofksy. Dave Karofsky. Je voulais te dire … euh ... merci. D'être venue à l'hôpital, je veux dire. Je sais qu'on est sortis ensemble pour de faux mais … tu penses qu'on pourrait quand même continuer à se voir ? Je sais qu'il me manque des parties féminines pour te plaire, mais je te rassure, t'es pas vraiment mon genre non plus. Britt pourra venir aussi, bien sûr. Ça … ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Merci, Santana. Pour tout.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 6 Avril à 18 : 08** _ : S, c'est moi. Je sais que t'es partie il y a pas longtemps, mais j'ai complètement oublié de te demander - tu pourrais penser à me ramener des vêtements propres demain ? J'en peux plus de cette vieille chemise d'hôpital … Et je voulais te dire merci aussi. Je peux pas rester trop longtemps, Rachel est à la porte en train de faire le guet parceque j'ai pas le droit de téléphoner normalement, mais fallait que je te le dises. A demain S.

* * *

 **Reçu le 7 Avril à 22 : 23** : Bonjour Santana, c'est Rachel. Je suis désolée de te déranger un dimanche mais je voulais juste te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour Quinn, et pour moi par extension. C'est rare que je sois à court de mots, tu me connais, et il serait d'ailleurs plus simple que l'on se voit pour que je t'en parle en face, mais je voulais simplement - oh Quinn se réveille ! Ecoute, je te rappellerais tout à l'heure, ou demain. Passe une bonne nuit, Santana.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 16 Avril à 20 :22 :**_ Santana ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi tu parles pas ? Il y a eu un bip bizarre, t'es sûre que tout va bien bébé ? J'aime pas quand tu réponds pas … Et je crois qu'il faut que tu m'expliques encore comment marche mon nouveau portable.

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 3 Mai à 15 : 32 :**_ Hey San, c'est Puckito. T'es libre pour un Call Of cet après-midi ? Finn m'a enfin rendu la deuxième manette, et j'ai des bières au frais si ça t'intéresse. Rappelle-moi !

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 3 Mai à 15 : 57:**_ San c'est Puck, réponds à ton portable, bordel ! Ça fait une plombe que je t'attends ! A moins que … t'es avec Britt ? Je peux venir ?

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 3 Mai à 15 : 59 :** _ Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché à la gueule ? Ça veut dire que je peux pas venir ? J'attends ton invitation, Sexy Lady !

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 28 Mai à 17 :** **13**_ : S, c'est Q, j'ai trouvé la bande originale de Top Gun que je voulais te montrer ! Et oublies pas que tu as double rencard avec Rae et moi vendredi, Britt a déjà confirmé avec nous, tu pourras pas t'en tirer cette fois ! Rappelle-moi.

* * *

 ** _Reçu le 15 Juin à 18 : 26 :_** Bonjour Santana, c'est Tina. Je crois que j'ai une idée de chanson pour le bal de Promo que tu aimerais bien ... Je vais te l'envoyer par Facebook. Ou je t'en parlerai demain. Puisqu'on se voit. Au Glee Club. A demain, Santana !

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 30 Juin à 22 : 16** _ : S, tu passes toujours me prendre demain matin ? B m'a dit que tu passais la prendre d'abord, mais du coup je sais pas si tu passeras faire un crochet par chez Judy … Dernier jour de cours, bitch !

* * *

 _ **Reçu le 3 Juillet à 1 :23**_ Hey, Bébé … Je sais que tu dors, il est tard … On vient juste d'arriver chez Opa et Oma, je voulais juste te prévenir que tout va bien. Tu me manques déjà. Tu m'appelleras en te réveillant demain ? Je sais que tu vas être occupée avec toute ta famille ce weekend, je t'appellerai pas souvent, promis. Enfin, j'essayerai. Je voulais juste te dire que tu me manques. J'ai hâte de passer le reste des vacances avec toi, bébé ! Je vais aller me coucher. Je t'aime, San.


End file.
